


Temple Spirit

by immigrantjughead



Series: Symbolism [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deities, Deity, Earth, God - Freeform, Gods, Offerings, Other, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: A person is giving a task to deliver an offering to a deity.





	Temple Spirit

I am drawn to this temple.

It is beautiful in every way imaginable. Is this why you have picked it? It fits really, it is a safe zone for you to hide in.

The stones of the temple are covered in moss, I touch one of the bricks and feel the cold touch me back. It becomes clear to me that you are here. Of course you are here, this is the spot you are always said to be in. I feel drawn to you, I must look at you. I carefully walk up the steps, I feel apprehensive and excited at the same time. My hand traces the cracks of the wall, I am enthralled.

Suddenly, there you are. An absolutely alluring creature. You seem kind. You have your back to me, you're sitting in what seems to be, a very old wooden chair. I get a chance to look around us, books upon books stacked on each other in piles. Papers all over the place with scribbles all over them. Plants framing different parts of the walls. You are humming an indistinct tune and I find myself coming closer to you. I look down to see one of your papers in front of me. As soon as I picked it up, it catches fire. Your head snapped in my direction.

There was something quite off about you, you stood up and I immediately moved back. I paused for a brief second before bowing to you and reaching for my satchel. I took out a book, a book that has no sort of meaning to me but a lot to you. There is a second where it feels like an eternity of me standing there with you staring at the book in my hands. You take a piece of paper and fold it quickly as if you have done it a million times. Once you are done folding it you cup it in your hands and let it go.

A bird.

A paper bird, I am dumbfounded yet intrigued.

The bird comes to me and snatches the book from my hands and brings it back to you, its creator. The bird drops it into your hands and perches itself onto your shoulder. Oh, how I long to be that. I want to be your messenger. You smile at me, a kind, warm smile. You are a force I cannot begin to comprehend. Is this why you are so powerful? The kindness you give onto others? You seem to not pay me mind anymore. I gave you what you wanted and now it should be my time to leave. But I cannot move my feet. I stand there, staring at you.

This feels like a dream, am I really here? Are you really letting me stand in front of you? I do not understand and I am fearful. You are powerful and I am not. You can crush me with the flick of your fingers and all I can do is let you. Like that bird, my life is in your hands and you can destroy it any time you would like. You sense my distress and frown tugs at your lips. This temple no longer feels friendly. I have over-stayed my welcome with you. I cannot move, I do not want to. I want to stay with you forever and watch you work. I can sense the annoyance come from you, you want me gone. I walk towards you and it is as if I set a bomb off.

The miscellaneous papers fold themselves into birds and start to caw and fly, the plants grow fast and wild, what have I done? The birds circle me, repeating your name, ' _Louis, Louis, Louis_ ', until I can no longer see anything, I am panicking, I try to push and hit at them but I am powerless against the forces you create. I blink and you are no longer there, I am no longer in the temple.

I turn wildly, there is nothing around me. I am in an open field in an area foreign to me.

I can hear a caw but I see no source.

Are you watching me?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
